Poison
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Nosedive remembers something that happened to him in his past that helps the team out in a bad situation.


My chest burned with every breath I took, my eyes watered and my throat was dry. I could

hardly get a breath of air into my lungs with out choking on it. Poison, I knew what it was. I had

come in contact (cool word!) with it back on Puck World I doubt the others have. They all look sick and 

scared. I remember what it did then, It starts to choke you by making your body think that their

is not enough oxygen, too much carbon dioxide.... I didn't learn this myself... no way I found it out

with the docs on Puck World when I was in the mine camps I was one of the only people that 

actually stayed conscious, most were sick for a while though, including me. There were not allot of help 

so I was recruited to help the docs fix the people up while the Saurain guards laughed at our trying

to help the others. the poison clog's the air making it hard to enough oxygen it slowly and pain fully

puts you into coma if you don't fight the feeling of suffocation. You were lucky if you ever woke up.

The thing I wanted to know was how the hell Dragaunus got It in the first place!?

This, I could tell was quite weak from the first sniff. The strong stuff smelled more acidy, this was 

pretty weak. I held my shirt in front of my beak breathing through the cloth, Wildwing was leaned

up against the wall gagging. I went to him first, If I was actually gonna get us out of here I wanted

... no needed my big bro's help. 

"Wildwing.... here. *cough* take this." I ripped a part of my shirt off, I had taken my armor off

to get to it. I stuffed the ripped clothe into his face then turned to get to the next closest to me

Mallory. I took my shirt off this time ripping the whole thing and changed back into my armor.

I stuffed another piece at Mallory, then Grin who seemed to be better off than the rest. I got

to Tonya next who had her hand over her beak, I gave her the sleeve then went to Duke thrusting

another piece into his face. 

I turned to them. "TAKE DEEP BREATHS! *cough!* FOCUS ON BREATHING AND DON'T---*cough*

CLOSE YOUR EYES!" They looked at me and I could see Grin doing it, Wildwing was looking at me 

I couldn't see his eyes through the mask though. They actually listened to me, I think it was the tough 

voice ..... I must be taking after Wildwing in the leader department ... naaa.

I turned back to the problem at hand, remembering to take deep even breaths myself, fighting the

urge to choke on the air. 'Just a mind trick' I told myself. Yaaa tell that to my burning lungs. I turned

to the locked door, my body was feeling weaker, the stuff was starting to were on... It may be weak but

too much could do just as much damage as the strong stuff when your stuck in a room re breathing it.

I pulled my puck launcher from my side, my arm was wavering when I pointed at the panel next 

to the 'woosh' door that I couldn't for the life of me remember when it closed. I had to use my left hand

to steady it that's how bad I was getting. My vision started to blur, I had to get the team out of here,

my brother out of here. I was the only one who knew about this and how to cope with it. 

I pulled the trigger, this had better open the door or were going to be some dead ducks! The panel 

exploded with sparks and everything then the sound of 'Woosh' took me by surprise. THE DOOR 

OPENED! I turned to the others. "COME ON!!!!" I pulled Mallory up by her arm she sagged against

me Wild wing pulled himself up and tried to help Tonya. Every one got out of the cramped smelly 

room. I led them down the hall of the building that we were in, It was an office building and we were

ambushed when we arrived for a photo shoot. 

I pulled them a safe distance from the room pulling my puck launcher out to shoot at a window

the glass shattered and fresh cold air filled the room. Thank the stars for windy cold weather. They 

were breathing good now me included I still felt dizzy though I leaned back against the wall 

shutting my eyes and put my head back against the wall thumping it. Taking deep breaths every one

was quiet still trying to regain their breath. 

Duke was the first able to speak, "What the *wheeze* hell was that?" 

"Poison." I answered calmly and coolly, I wasn't trying to I just had a really HUGE headache. 

"How did you know what to do?" Wildwing asked.

I kept my eyes shut, It seemed that it was helping my head, "They used it on Puck World when I was

in one of the camps." My head was really hurting. I told them about what happened in a clipped version. 

I couldn't really focus on the words that they were saying now. 

".... Dive!" I was shaken awake by my brother, I was sitting slumped against the wall. I didn't remember

sitting down against the wall, or falling asleep. The brightness of the room hurt my eyes and my head I groaned 

and shut my eyes again, Darkness pulling over my vision. This time I remembered passing out.

************************************************************************************************************************

I awoke to a beeping noise, and a oxygen mask over my beak. My head hurt but not nearly as bad as

before. 'Where am I?' I asked my self before recognizing some of the equipment around me, I was in the 

infirmary. I felt groggy, and sick to my stomach I don't think I wanted to eat anything for a long long 

while. I tried to sit up and found that my head liked the pillow the best and didn't want to be vertical.

I groaned and shut my eyes, I shouldn't have moved my head hurt allot now. We had our own wooshie 

cool doors like startrek It 'wooshed' open and I heard someone come in, I opened my eyes. Wildwing

stood their In front of me. He smiled and came to the side of the bed, "How ya doing baby bro?" He

pushed my bangs out from my face, Wildwing looked a bit relieved I guess since I was awake.

"Like shit." I replied honestly, forgetting to cover my swear word. Wing didn't way anything about It

though. He chuckled still soothing my hair on my head like when I was younger. His face sobered

up a bit and he took a breath. 

"Dive, you saved us all back there you know." I nodded. "Im really proud of you Nosedive, you really 

did great. I ... I couldnt h-" 

I smiled at him, and cut him off "I know." I knew what he was going to say, He didn't need to say It.

He smiled back at me and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a little bit, It was too quiet 

because I started to drift off Wildwing still soothing my forehead, my head hurt a little bit less now. 

I drifted off to sleep feeling my brothers hand on my head and the knowledge that he was Very proud

of me. I was proud of myself too.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks or any of the charecters Im just barrowing them for a while.

Authors Notes: Hey Gohanzgirl here *smiles* what do ya think of this one huh huh? hope ya liked

it. It is my second Mighty Ducks fic please tell me what you think of this. And if ya have any Ideas

for a next Mighty Ducks fic please tell me Id like to know! And I think Its kinda evident now that

Nosedive is my fav character... he's just sooo Kute! *sheepish smile* well till next fic! Bye bye


End file.
